The invention relates to a support device comprising a stand with a holder, in particular for a camera and the like, the holder being connected to the stand via a ball-and-socket joint comprising a ball and socket.
Such stands have been disclosed in various constructions. DE-OS 4 202 825 describes a stand in which the camera holder is connected to the stand by means of a ball-and-socket joint. In this joint, the socket overlaps the ball by more than half, as a result of which the swivelling ability of the ball-and-socket joint is severely limited. Furthermore, a comparatively small ball is provided, which results in limited stability when the camera is attached.